1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for generating depth information, a method for generating depth information, and a stereo camera, and particularly to a device, a method, and a stereo camera that can utilize each light source of a plurality of light sources to emit a corresponding intensity light to generate more accurate depth information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a stereo camera utilizes a left eye image capture unit and a right eye image capture unit to simultaneously capture a series of left eye images and a series of corresponding right eye images, utilizes a searching comparison unit to compare each pixel of each left eye image of the left eye image and a corresponding pixel of a corresponding right eye image of the series of corresponding right eye images, utilizes a triangulation unit to generate a depth map corresponding to the each pixel of the each left eye image and the corresponding pixel of the corresponding right eye image according to a triangle law, the each pixel of the each left eye image, and the corresponding pixel of the corresponding right eye image, and utilizes a processing unit to generate a three-dimensional image according to the depth map corresponding to the each pixel of the each left eye image and the corresponding pixel of the corresponding right eye image.
However, the depth map generated by the prior is more segmented because of image distortion. Therefore, how to output a more complete depth map is an important issue for a stereo camera designer.